1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to devices and methods that are used to train a pet to utilize a flush toilet. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices and methods that suspend litter over the seat of a toilet to condition a pet to make waste into the toilet seat opening.
2. Prior Art Description
Many pets, and especially cats, can be trained to use a litter box. However, litter boxes must be cleaned and the litter periodically changed. Litter can be accidentally moved out of litter box by a pet and litter boxes can emit unappealing smells. It is for these reasons that many pet owners prefer options other than litter boxes.
The most obvious choice, other than a litter box, is to train a pet to go to the bathroom outside. However, for many people, such a choice is not possible. Many people do not have the time in their schedules to walk their pets at necessary times. Furthermore, many pets cannot be trained to safely roam free outdoors.
If a pet owner does not want the hassle of a litter box and cannot train a pet to go outside, the only other viable option is to train the pet to use the toilet. The way a pet is trained to use a toilet is to position the litter atop the toilet. Eventually, a pet will get into the habit of going to the bathroom atop the toilet. Over time, the amount of litter positioned atop the toilet is decreased, until little or no litter is needed to entice the pet. The pet is then trained to use the toilet and the pet's waste can be flushed away.
In the prior art, there are many litter trays that are designed to hold litter over the opening of a toilet. Such prior art devices are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,742 to McGee, entitled Toilet Training Assembly For Cats. Many of the prior art litter trays have openings that lead to the underlying toilet. The size of the openings can often be enlarged by removing material from the suspended litter tray. However, it has been found that pets, especially certain cats, are tentative about perching themselves atop a toilet bowl. Often, a cat may be comfortable using a litter tray provided the hole to the underlying toilet is small. As soon as a pet owner enlarges the hole, the cat may refuse to use the litter tray and the training cycle is lost. The hole cannot be reduced in size because the hole was enlarged by removing material from the litter tray. The only way a pet owner can return to the previous configuration is to purchase a new litter tray and again begin the training process.
A need therefore exists for a pet training device that can train a pet to use a toilet, where the size of the opening exposed to the toilet gradually increases. A need also exists for a pet training device where the size of the hole exposed to the underlying toilet can be decreased as well as increased in order to meet the training requirements of a particular pet. These needs are met by the present invention as described and claimed below.